Quand s'arrêter
by Arlia Eien
Summary: Savoir quand s'arrêter est un réflexe que les êtres humains expérimentent tout du long de leur vie. Certains ne savent pas, ou ne peuvent pas, c'est le cas de Lelouch.


**Auteur :** Arlia Eien

 **Titre** : Quand s'arrêter

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec ce texte =)

 **Rating :** T

 **Défi :**

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 88e nuit du FoF (1 texte en 1 heure : idée, écriture, postage compris - le limite de temps n'est pas vraiment respectée ici, 1h30, la taille de l'OS en est la preuve) pour le thème « Quand »

Le FoF, Forum Francophone est le premier forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction et de FF.

Si vous êtes intéressés, le lien est dans mes auteurs favoris.

 **Note :** Important, cet OS spoile une très grande partie des deux saisons de Code Geass, dont la fin.

* * *

 **Quand s'arrêter**

* * *

Savoir quand s'arrêter, c'était quelque chose que tous les êtres humains expérimentaient quotidiennement et très tôt dans leur vie.

S'arrêter de manger, pour ne pas être malade. Arrêter de courir, quand on en pouvait plus physiquement. Arrêter de travailler, quand le corps ne suivait plus.

Le moment où s'arrêter dépendait de la limite physique de chacun, et le corps savait faire payer assez chèrement à un être humain une erreur pour que celui-ci y réfléchisse à deux fois avant d'abuser une deuxième fois.

Savoir quand s'arrêter, c'était aussi une remarque qu'on faisait aux enfants, quand leur comportement déplaisait et que cette fois la limite atteinte était celle de la patience des parents, de la nourrice, dans les milieux privilégiés, et des professeurs à l'école.

Les réactions enfantines dépendaient alors du caractère et de l'impact qu'avaient les éventuelles conséquences ou punitions sur le jeune être humain.

Pas que Lelouch se sente véritablement concerné par le dernier exemple.

Il était d'un naturel calme, plutôt discret, et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ait véritablement posé de problèmes à quiconque. Fils de l'empereur Charles zi Britania, le carcan était de toute façon relativement rigide et les attendus étaient clairs. Son affection pour les échecs et des occupations calmes et conformes à son rang n'avaient pas fait de lui un enfant difficile.

Avoir perdu sa mère, qu'il aimait profondément, à un âge où il avait encore tellement besoin d'elle, devoir assumer, par ricochet les blessures de sa sœur, devenue paraplégique, puis aveugle suite au choc, tout cela l'avait fait grandir bien trop vite. Dans un premier temps, il avait tenté d'obtenir l'aide de la seule personne qui pouvait encore quelque chose pour elles, pour lui. Son père.

Quelle n'avait pas été son erreur. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir été trop loin en faisant cette démarche, ni par ses mots. Avec le recul, il savait que peu importe ses actions d'alors, l'empereur les aurait exilés. Il n'empêche que suite à cela, il avait pour la première fois eu l'impression de ne pas avoir su s'arrêter à temps. Cela aussi l'avait marqué, sans compter la réprimande publique qu'il avait subie et la violence des paroles prononcées.

En recevant le Geass de C.C, don autant que malédiction, il avait enfin eu l'occasion de sortir de son repli sur lui-même. Il avait gardé cette impression d'être éteint, impuissant, donnant le change en grande partie pour Nunnally, sa jeune sœur qu'il adorait et qui n'avait plus que lui.

Cette opportunité inespérée, il ne pouvait que la saisir. Il se devait de l'exploiter pour enfin pouvoir exprimer ce qu'il ressentait envers Britania, son empereur de père, et le monde entier. Il avait conscience d'être jeune, ridiculement jeune devant un père d'une soixantaine d'année ou l'éternité des siècles vécus par C.C. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait passé la moitié de sa vie à ressasser beaucoup trop de ses émotions, sa rage, son sentiment d'injustice et d'impuissance. Alors il n'était plus question de revenir en arrière. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Quant à s'arrêter…

La première fois qu'il avait de nouveau ressenti cette sensation, c'était suite à la bataille de Narita, quand il avait appris pour le père de Shirley. Quand il avait reçu la jeune fille en pleurs dans les bras. Shirley était une gentille fille, un peu naïve mais attachante. Il l'aimait bien et n'avait pas l'intention de la rendre malheureuse. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de rendre malheureux aucun de ses proches. Mais quelles qu'aient été ses intentions, il avait pris son père à Shirley, et Lelouch savait ce que cela faisait de perdre un parent que l'on aime.

Pourtant, il avait dû assumer ses actes. Et C.C avait eu raison de le secouer alors de la façon dont elle l'avait fait. Il devait assumer. Peu importe qu'il n'ait pas voulu ces conséquences là précisément. Regretter maintenant n'avait aucun sens. C'était juste pitoyable. Si l'on ne voulait pas assumer, alors il fallait réfléchir avant. En bref, savoir quand s'arrêter.

Seulement, l'inaction, ce n'était plus possible.

Les évènements avaient continués, s'étaient amplifiés. Suite aux conséquences de Narita, il était plus proche que jamais de se remettre en question, de soupeser ses choix, de chercher s'il était nécessaire qu'il ralentisse.

Il avait finalement décidé de poser ce « quand », cet arrêt, suite à son entretien avec Euphemia, sa demi-sœur à qui il était très attaché et chez qui il avait peut-être trouvé une forme de compréhension.

Tout, dans la suite des évènements, lui avait fait regretter cette décision et cette place qu'il avait laissée au doute. C'était cette place, la recherche du moment, du « quand » s'arrêter, qui avait permis qu'il se laisse convaincre.

Son Geass avait repris le dessus et en avait décidé autrement, et de la pire façon qui soit. Alors, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se reprendre, brutalement, et de reprendre le cours de son destin. A présent, il savait seulement qu'il ne devrait plus chercher ce « quand » s'arrêter. Le prix à payer était trop élevé.

Son échec de la prise de la concession de Tokyo puis sa capture à Kamine avaient donné suite à une année blanche, année insensée où la superficialité de son quotidien l'avait, encore plus qu'avant, éteint et laissé telle une coquille vide. L'impression était d'autant plus forte que ses souvenirs lui avaient été volés, modifiés pendant toute cette période.

Lorsque C.C l'avait retrouvé et lui avait rendu souvenirs et Geass, il avait ressenti d'autant plus violemment le sentiment de trahison qu'il avait expérimenté lors des faits. Ce retour en arrière, à son ancienne condition, où il avait perdu ce dévouement qui avait été le sien pour Nunnally. On avait osé lui mettre dans les pattes un pseudo frère, comme s'il lui suffisait d'avoir un être humain plus jeune à s'occuper pour remplir son âme. Cela démontrait là toute la psychologie de l'empereur de Britania. A l'image de la colonisation de pays étrangers et de la mise en place systématique de ségrégations, celui-ci « donnait » à son fils un être humain à s'occuper comme on donnerait un cheval ou un caniche. Et encore, fils était un trop beau mot pour ce que ressentait vraiment cet homme pour ses enfants. Ceux-ci étaient ses pions, au mieux.

Lelouch ne l'admettrait sans doute pas, mais il avait conscience qu'il partageait cette façon de considérer les gens. Il avait eu de qui tenir et un exemple continuel fort instructif.

Il avait repris son action en tant que Zero, encaissant les coups durs et trahisons, manipulant son monde et faisant tout son possible pour continuer à avancer. Car s'il avait retenu une chose, c'est qu'il ne lui faudrait pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir changé le monde.

Ses hommes, parmi les Chevaliers Noirs, se posaient fréquemment cette question, « quand » s'arrêter. Par répercussion, il entendait interrogations et inquiétudes.

Fonder les Etats-Unis du Japon n'était-il pas suffisant ?

Briser la Fédération Chinoise et créer la Fédération des Nations Unies, cela semblait tellement « grand », même pour les cadres des Chevaliers Noirs, n'était-ce pas le but final ?

Chaque « grande création », chaque pas, impliquait pour lui des sacrifices de plus en plus importants. Les gens mourraient, lui tournaient le dos.

Il avait bel et bien perdu Nunnally.

Un an auparavant sur la forme, et maintenant qu'elle était l'ennemi sur le fond.

Suzaku était ce qu'il y avait de plus proche d'un ami pour lui, et pourtant, il avait supporté énormément de déconvenues. Que ce soit la façon dont le jeune homme l'ait remis à l'empereur, ou l'ait encore trahi par la suite. Sans doute étaient-ce ses sentiments amicaux forts, présents depuis l'enfance et scellés par l'invasion du Japon, traumatisme qu'ils avaient affronté tous deux, qui lui avait permis de quand même espérer en direction du fils et parricide de l'ancien premier ministre.

Les Chevaliers Noirs avaient voulu sa tête, une fois que Schneizel leur eut dit quelle était sa véritable identité, soulignant les erreurs et imprévus qu'il avait assumés en en tirant parti et en les incluant dans son plan.

Lelouch ne pouvait pas perdre la face. Le Geass est le pouvoir des rois, et un roi ne se justifie pas. S'expliquer était prendre le risque que le Geass reprenne le dessus sur lui.

Peu importe s'il donnait l'impression d'être un mégalomaniaque qui ne savait pas s'arrêter. D'être arrogant, imbus de pouvoir. De toute façon, arrogant, il l'était assurément. A quoi s'attendre de la part d'un prince ?

La vérité qu'Euphemia avait été soumise au Geass par accident n'intéressait pas les gens. Ni ses hommes, ni l'ennemi, ni le peuple. La meilleure façon de rendre hommage à Euphemia et aux milliers de Japonais qui avaient été entrainés avec elle, était de donner un sens à leurs vies sacrifiées à sa cause, était de prétendre que tout n'était que calcul de sa part. L'opinion que l'on avait de lui ne l'intéressait plus depuis longtemps.

Ce raisonnement valait pour tous les faits qui lui étaient reprochés.

La perte des Chevaliers Noirs aurait pu être l'occasion de s'arrêter. Mais Lelouch avait commencé une nouvelle fuite en avant. Une fuite qui allait lui permettre de régler des comptes personnels.

Confronté à ses deux parents, en profond désaccord avec eux, cela aurait peut-être été l'occasion ou jamais de savoir quand s'arrêter au sens enfantin du terme, les deux adultes perdant patience à son contact. Mais cela faisait longtemps, pour Lelouch, qu'il n'avait plus de parents, et cela faisait un moment également qu'il ne se posait plus la question de s'arrêter. Qu'importe les remarques, les opinions, le ridicule qui pouvait être le sien. D'ailleurs, hormis C.C et Suzaku, seuls témoins des échanges, il était libre, tel les vainqueurs, d'écrire l'Histoire qu'il désirait.

Personne ne s'attendait à le voir monter sur le trône de Britania. Pas ceux qui savaient qu'il était Zero, ni ceux qui le croyaient morts, ni ceux qui ignoraient son sang royal. Ayant refait à son image la moitié du monde, il lui restait à reformer le territoire de Britania avant de viser une unification.

Comme si monter sur le trône de Britania devait être une finalité. A ses yeux, il fallait avoir peu de suite dans les idées pour croire que c'était une fois au pouvoir qu'il fallait s'arrêter.

Cependant, ses aspirations de construire un nouveau monde arrivant de plus en plus à terme, il commença de nouveau à se poser la question de « quand » s'arrêter. Cette question se mua rapidement en « comment ».

Peut-être qu'il lui faudrait mourir, pour savoir s'arrêter ?


End file.
